The Truth of Wrestling
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: Steph and Hunter fic. Sorry the new chapters are a little short.. :
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie sighed as she looked down at the ring on her finger. There marriage was over and sadly she knew it. Everything that she wanted for them was ended when she lied about the pregnancy. She was so afraid of losing him. So unsure of what was happening with them that she made up this story. And in the run her mom told Hunter the truth and she lost him forever. Six weeks after everything went down she found out she was carrying a baby. A real child that was theirs. It took her all the courage in the world to go see him but she did.

She knocked slowly on the door. "Hunter, we need to talk."

"Steph if you are here to tell me that you love me and everything forget about it. I told you the papers are in the mail and there is nothing you or anyone else can say about it." Hunter sighed as he looked at her. Sure he still loved her but every time he looked at her he saw that day play over in his head like a broken record. He wanted to be a dad more than anything and that ruined it for him.

Her eyes watched him for a minute. "No I really need to tell you something. Something that is going to change things."

"Forget it Stephanie." Hunter shook his head getting ready to leave. "This is done with."

"Hunter wait.. I am pregnant." She looked at him her eyes searching for something in his eyes.

He shooks his head a look of sadness and distain coming from his eyes. "You really are that desperate to keep us together? You tried this once and look what happened. Our marriage is over. You ruined everything because of a stupid lie. We are over because you had to lie about something so important..."

Stephanie interupted. "No Hunter, I mean it. I am. I really; we are really having a baby. I was sick the last couple of days and I went to the hospital and they said I was pregnant. I swear that is the truth. You have to believe me." She watched him.

His eyes were filled with so much hurt. "You know Stephanie. I thought that nothing or no one would ever come between us. I thought that no matter what fights we had and how bad things got we would be together because we loved each other and because we were always honest with each other. You told me six weeks ago that you were carrying my child and look how that turned out. You are nothing but a liar and I never want to see you again. NEVER." He stormed out the door.

Stephanie couldn't believe; well part of her could and the other part was shocked and confused. She told him the truth and now she was being called a liar. She mustered just about all the courage she had and made her way back to the house that they shared. She quickly packed up a few things and scribbled the words on a notepad. She knew she couldn't stay there and she knew that no matter he said she was going to raise this baby without him. She quickly packed up the car and started to drive away.

Hunter made his way into the house, looking over the few pictures that were scattered around. Maybe he was harsh on her. Maybe she was doing it because she thought it was her last hope. He set his keys down kicked off his shoes; he noticed a letter with his name on it. Picking it up he started to read it.

_Hunter,_

_I have tried everything to save our marriage. Everything that I possibly could. You were right. I am not really pregnant. I figured that if I tried one more time maybe you would believe me and maybe we could work things out. But I was stupid and I was wrong. I have to figure out things for myself. I need to start a new life for me. Don't try coming to find me. I don't want to be found. I left my ring along with your signed divorce papers. You are a free man Helmsley. Take c are of yourself and let my family know that I love them and no matter what you think I love you._

_Stephanie. _

Hunter looked down at the letter and read it nearly a million times. His heart seemed to sink as he read it over and over. He didn't know what to do; what to say but he knew that when Vince McMahon read that he better run.

Authors Note: I actually read a story just like this on here and it hasn't been updated in years so I figured that I would just go ahead and give my own little spin on it and see what happens. Honestly I am not sure how it is going to turn out and what I might do in the long run but hey, please read and review because that is the only way that I know that it is being read.


	2. Chapter 2

New York City- 6 Months down the road.

After everything she had gone through and all the pain that she inflicted on people, Stephanie decided to cut ties with everyone and decided to try a life somewhere else. Every so often she would write a letter to her family letting them know that she is okay but other than that she didn't speak to them. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her family anymore. She just thought it was for the best.

She herself a job, a new life. It was something that Stephanie took so much pride in. She never thought she could make it on her own but she did, without the help of anyone else. She smiled softly as she looked around her apartment and quickly glanced in at what would be the nursery. Soon then she thought she would be carrying her baby, a little girl, through her home, setting her in the crib and holding onto her tightly. It was the one thing that made Steph smile. Her little girl.

She rubbed her hand slowly over her stomach as she checked herself out in the mirror, one last time, before heading down to the resturant. She had been a waitress there for a little over four months and loved every minute of it. The customers knew her and she knew them, each of them becoming like a little part of her new family.

"Morning Donna." She smiled as she walked into the resturant putting the same apron she had put on every morning.

"Morning Steph." The friendly smiled had come from the women lips. "There is a group of people in the back that need to be waited on, can you take care of that for me hon?"

She laughed a bit. "Sure no problem." She smiled as she slide a reciept pad her in apron pocket and walked in the back and over to the table. "Coffee to start you out with?" She asked as she looked up for the first time. "Paul?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" She spoke softly trying to fix the lump that has been forming in her throat. She was so careful to make sure that she didn't work on the days that the WWE was in the city. She shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot hoping that her apron was covering something that she didn't want him to see.

"I came looking for you.. Like I have been for the last six months. Since you left. Your father is ready to kill me because he has no idea where you are and what you are doing..Stephanie.. what are you doing?" He asked her.

She watched him for a minute. "I am working... and you have no right being here."

"No right to be here. I am eating and that gives me a right to be here." Hunter quickly answered back. He really didn't care about eating at the resturant he just cared about her. He studied her a minute and realized that something was different about her. Something that he could not exactly put his finger on it.

She sighed softly pulling out the pad and writing on it. "What would you like?" She looked at him as he told her his order. Two eggs, toast and a coffee. It was the same thing that he ate every morning when they were together. She quickly took the order and headed up to the resturant. "Donna I can't take this okay.. I am not feeling so well. I need you to take this order. I promise I will do the night shift tonight." She thanked her as she agreed and ran out of the store hoping Hunter didn't see her. But it was to late he has already chased after her.

"Where are you going Stephanie?" He followed her "Why are you running from me?" He grabbed her arm spinning her around and finally looked down at her stomach. "Oh my god. You are pregnant." 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie looked at him quickly trying to get her coat tighter around her hoping that maybe she could hide it. "Hunter you need to get out of here, you need to go." She glared at him her mind going into a million different. There was no way that she was going to get out of this. She thought for a moment and knew deep down in her heart that she had to come up with something to get her out of there and quickly. "Just leave me alone, I don't want or need you here." She pulled away from him. She had come to live her life on her own and was content with the way things were.  
Hunter's eyes widened quickly widened in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was pregnant. His mind drifted back to the conversation that they had before she left. "I'm pregnant." He remembered her saying and then in the same sentence she admitted that she lied just to keep him. She had tried to tell him but he did everything in his power to push her away. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see what was right in front of his face. He slowly grabbed her arm. "Stephanie don't walk away from me. Not here, not now." His eyes looked over here. "This is me and you here.. You re pregnant and we both know this baby is mine."  
Her heart was racing, she was starting to panic, something that she never did. She wasn't sure what to say and how to say it. She still loved him but after everything that happened she didn't want to be with him just because he felt an obligation to her and the baby. She looked at him for a moment. "I asked you a question Hunter. What the hell are you doing here?"  
Hunter bit his lips for a moment remember a conversation that he had with someone. "Someone told me that they saw you here, a few weeks ago, they said that I should really go and see you.." He watched her as his eyes moved down to her stomach. "Now I know why." He shook his head for a moment. "Stephanie I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I am so sorry that I made you think that you had to run away to get away from me. I am so sorry that I put you through all of this. It's just that after everything happened I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what to feel. I am so sorry that I hurt you." He spoke quickly trying to get everything out of his mind. "I love you Stephanie. I always have and I always will."  
She quickly pulled her arm away from him again. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She was standing in the middle of a New York street, in front of the job that she had grown to love, with the man that she had loved, a man that just six months early was telling her to leave and never come back. Her life with him was flashing before her eyes, her mind wandering and thinking about that life that they had together.  
Sure she had made mistakes in the relationship but she told him the truth and he didn't believe her. " So all of a sudden you want me to believe that you love me and can't live without me. You want me to come back into your arms like none of this happened? I know that I messed up big time but you know what I never would have walked out on you if you were in my shoes. You wouldn't even listen to me and you didn't give a damn what happened to me. It was all about your pride and what made you happy. Well you know what Hunter. You need to go. You need to get out of my life and stay out of it forever. Forget that you even seen me." She started crying and the anger and hurt coming from her eyes and through her words. "The only thing that you care about is that you can show your friends that you actually did get me knocked up." She growled at him. "Just stay out of my life Hunter."  
"You really think that I am like that?" He looked at her. "I know that I messed up and did a lot of stupid things but so did you. You lied to me about being pregnant, about me being a father when you knew it was the one thing that I wanted more than anything in the world.. and why did you do it? Just to make yourself happy."  
"That was not it Hunter, damn it. That was not it." Stephanie quickly interrupted. "You of all people should know that. I did it because I thought it would help our marriage. I thought it would be good for us. But no, you found out the truth and then you left me.. " She looked at him sternly as she turned away from him and slowly walked down the street wiping the tears that were falling, away from her eyes.  
Hunter shook his head watching her walk away. There was no way he was going to let her go. He went after her grabbing her arm turning her around and pulling her to him kissing her deeply Stephanie kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away. "I told you I don't want anything to do with you. I want you to leave me alone.  
Please Hunter just go and leave me alone." She cried softly. "All those months ago you told me you wanted a divorce. Well now that you know where I am I want to you do me a favor, one thing for me. I want you to send me those papers and I will sign them. I really will." She looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I want a divorce." 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie couldn't believe the words that has came from her mouth. It was something that she didn't want to say to him but when the words came from her mouth they spilled out. She noted the look of shock in his eyes and turned to walk away. The tears from her eyes started to flutter again as she felt the lump that seemed to form in her throat. She loved him more than anything in the entire world but she was not staying with someone out of a scene of obligation. She walked down the street to her apartment not looking back. Once instead she had a melt down. The man the she loved more than anything in this entire world was right there. Could it all be a dream, would she wake up and realize that he was never there. And if it wasn't a dream what was he doing there. He told her that he didn't love her anymore, didn't want to be with her yet there he was.

"Divorce; she decided that she wants a divorce." He slowly said to himself in disbelief. Sure he had asked her in the past about it but never went through with filling the paperwork. No matter how many times she lied to him and no matter how many times he brought himself to the point of going to the attorney he never did and now this. He was really going to be a father. Everything in his life, he ever wanted was finally falling into place and she decided that she wanted a divorce. Hunter followed the same path that she took to an apartment on the side of the road. He knocked on the door slowly a few times waiting for someone to answer.

She heard the knock and she took off her coat. She couldn't talk to him right now. She didn't need to talk to him. Maybe if she doesn't answer the door he will just go away; she thought to herself. But she knew that he would just keep knocking on the door. She sighed softly opening it seeing him standing there. "I asked you to leave me alone Hunter. Everything that we needed to say to each other has already been said and done. There is nothing more to talk about. You just need to go." She shook her head softly pushing back the strains of hair that had fallen from her face.

"So there is nothing to talk about huh?" He shook his head. "Stephanie you are having my baby. There is a lot we need to talk about. You know this as well as I do. You took off six months ago. You don't call, you don't write, you don't let me know that you are even okay. And now I come to find you leaving in the city, having a baby-- my baby and I am not even a part of it." Hunter looked at her walking inside side the house.

Stephanie watched him for a minute closing the door behind him. "You didn't want to be a part of anything. I tried to tell you. I did and you didn't believe me. You yelled in my face and called me liar and made me feel like it didn't matter to you and yes I did lie but you know what at least I had the guts to come to you and tell you before anything happened... and you shut me out. She walked around him. So you want to stand here and be mad at me you go right on ahead because you what Paul, this has nothing to do with you; nothing at all. I told you what I wanted. I want you to get the divorce papers, I will sign them and I want you to stay out of my life forever."

He couldn't help but be upset with the words that were coming out of her mouth. "You seriously have to be kidding me Stephanie. You think that this has nothing to do with me. Are you kidding me? This is my child Stephanie. It has everything to do with me. I have spent the last six months trying to find out where you were. I have been looking everywhere. I quit working with the company full time in order to find you. I have had your father at my throat for the last six months every day because I was the last one to see you. He blames me for everything that happened and when I tried to explain what happened he shut me out. I don't talk to your brother anymore because he blames me for everything. I can't sleep. Six months of going through this crap and then when I finally find you, you tell me that you want nothing to do with me. That I am supposed to forget everything like it never happened. And I am supposed to pretend that I am not having a baby; that we are not having a baby. You just want me to forget that I am a father. That is something that I can't do. I know that this time away from me caused you to not love me anymore but you can't take away my rights as a father. You don't have that option. I want to be a part of my child's life and I have every right to be."

"Whoa... Who said anything about not..." She stopped herself of what she was about to say. "Paul I do not want to sit here fighting with you about this. I just want you to listen to me. You need to just end this and end it now. This has nothing to do with me not loving you anymore. It has everything to do with the fact that you do not trust me and that you never will. You just need to leave please. Just go."

Hunter watched her expression for a minute and finally gave into it. "Fine I will leave but I am telling you right now I will be back... And when I come back I am taking you and our child home with me." He slowly walked outside the apartment and down to the road. He was coming back in a hour and he wasn't leaving without her.

Stephanie sat in the corner staring out the the window. What was she going to do? She knew exactly how he was and what lengths he would go through. She knew that he still loved her but the trust and respect in the relationship were gone now and nothing would ever fix that. She rubbed her hand over her stomach sighing softly. "I am sorry honey. I am sorry that you are the one that will be stuck in the middle of all of this... I wish I could make things better." She thought for a moment and then grabbed a piece of paper writing a letter.

Hunter,

By the time you read this I will be gone. I know that you think that you must be a part of our lives because of the baby and I don't want that. I never once said that I didn't love you but I believe deep down in my heart that you will never be able to trust me again. If we were to get back together again it would only be for our child's sake and I do not want to drag her through the mud. She has been the most important person in my life since the day I found out I was carrying her and she has to stay that way. I don't ever want her to think that she was the cause of it all. I am sorry that I have to do this to you but it is the only way. Please take care of yourself and know that I never stopped loving you.

Stephanie.

She quickly packed up her things and made her way outside. She taped the letter to the door with the name Paul scribbled on it. He would be returning soon and she knew that she had to be out of there as soon as she could. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter sighed softly shifting from his left foot to his right in the lobby of the hotel. He didn't come here expecting what he saw. One of the guys from the backstage crew said that he saw her, a few weeks ago, and that is how he got there. Part of him so mad at her that he didn't think he could ever look her in face again. How could a woman who claimed to love you lie about something so important? The other half of him knew that she tried to tell him and all he did was push her away. He was conflicted more than any man should ever be. "What have I done?" He spoke out loud not caring if every single person sitting in the small lobby heard him. She was his wife, no matter what happened in the past he should have given her the benefit of the doubt. He loved her and when you love someone you should always give them whatever chance they need. He sighed softly looking out the window. She couldn't be near him and decided to leave. He missed the last six months of everything going on and maybe longer than that.  
He picked up the suit cases that he had sitting on the floor. He was going back home tonight but he was not going alone. He refused to leave her alone in the city by herself. He walked out to the car and stretched his legs out in the seat as he drove back to the place he had saw her before. He parked the car and climbed out the door. His eyes couldn't help but notice just how dark the house had seemed. Walking up to the front door he noticed a letter with his name on. Taking it off the door and opening it up Paul noticed that it was her handwriting. His stomach cringed as he read the words that she wrote on the paper.  
"You have seriously got to be kidding me." He growled in frustration realizing that she once again slipped away. How could she keep doing this? He slammed his fist again the door of the house nearly waking up the entire neighborhood. He didn't care though, everything inside of him was hurting and he didn't know how to fit it. He sat on the door step reading the letter over and over. "It has always been about what you wanted. What you needed hasn't it Stephanie? Well guess what you won. You really won this time." He sighed softly getting up slowly, grabbing on to the railing to steady his weak feet. He was tired and upset and everything about this day was emotional and mentally draining but it didn't matter now. She was gone and he had no idea where to start.  
"What did I win?" Stephanie looked at him as she was standing on the bottom of the steps. 


End file.
